Sludge
Sludge (スラージ, Surāji) , is both a fictional character and a protagonist from the DC series. He is, as "dumb" is how Grimlock, the Dinobot commander himself, describes the plodding Autobot. Originally a member of Grimlock's Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Sludge was left for dead during the experiments that turned the team into the Dinobots. The Dinobots have a perhaps undeserved reputation for being dimwitted, but Sludge is the genuine article. He makes the other four look like scholars in comparison. Though he was able to recover and rejoin the team as their logistics expert, he still harbors much rage over the fact that his own friends never came looking for him. As Sludge can't make much of an impression in the mental department, he likes to make his presence known physically. He'll stomp his hefty hide around just so you know he's there. None of the Dinobots really like Optimus Prime, but he and Snarl share an especially intense dislike for him. Sludge believes that the strongest should lead, and in his mind, Grimlock is the strongest Autobot. But Sludge genuinely believes in the Autobot cause, so he tolerates Prime. Beyond that, Sludge is actually what you might call nice... Maybe not to Swoop's level, but nicer than the other guys. He can combine with his fellow Dinobots to form the right leg of Volcanicus. "I never liked Predacons. Let's stomp 'em!" :—Sludge's solution to every problem. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Todaro (English), Kenyū Horiuchi (Japanese), Not Known (German), Li Danqing (Chinese), Georges Atlas (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin American), Edgar Wald (American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Edgar Wald (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian van, After being experimented by Shockwave, Sludge was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Apatosaurus. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Sludge_11961346956_d21c5236c4_b.png|Sludge's beast mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past When Grimlock went missing, Swoop and Sludge paid a visit to the planet Junk, but were unable to find him there. They and the rest of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force tracked down Grimlock to the Sea of Rust, where they were captured by Shockwave who experimented on them and gave them dinosaur alternate modes. Despite of this however, their spirits as Autobots remained unbroken. One day, they repaid him by trashing his lab and escaped back to a remote island on Earth. Six months before reuniting with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, the Dinobots stole a Power Core Generator — a piece of technology the Decepticons need to power and control their warp gate technology. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Sludge Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Sludge Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Dinobots Category:DC Universe Characters